


Bouleversment

by ritzyspider



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18!Louis, 21!harry, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human!Harry, M/M, Near Future, Omnipotence, Plot Twists, X-men Inspired, mutant!louis, there is smut but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritzyspider/pseuds/ritzyspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two different definitions of a normal person: One is living happy life. No wars, no troubles.</p><p>The second one is simple: I'm not like <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up when I was a kid, and now it's happening!!! The storyline was jumbled back in the day but of course, I fixed it. Everything is already planned out
> 
> This fic is inspired by X-Men (I'm a big of fan of Marvel), and no, there is no Professor X here. I also took some ideas from Divergent and INfamous: The Second Son.

“ _I love the free in thee, my bird,_

_The lure of freedom drew;_

_The light you fly toward, my bird,_

_I fly with thee unto._ ”

— _Freedom_ by George William Russell

**London 2024**

The very first thing Louis saw was a blinding bright light, and a couple of hands.

Louis was used to this; having his arms and legs tied on a bunk, getting held by bunch of men he didn’t know, and needles getting inserted into his skin, injecting a mortal serum in him. Louis is different. He always has been. Ever since he was a child, he didn’t understand how different he is from others. He had a different ability—an ability that is so different, _so rare_ , people wanted him.

A clank of high-heeled shoes stopped those men from touching him. She has a dark brunette hair, and she looked calm and pretty for an old woman. She’s wearing a white turtle-neck shirt under that blue blazer and a blue pencil-cut skirt, matching her black heels. She smiled calmly at Louis, but for him, if that smile could kill, he might be dead right now. The men stood up straight and saluted the lady. They called her Lieutenant Cox.

“We’re starting the experimentation, Ma’am.” One of the men informed the respected Lieutenant.

“Very good,” Cox smiled, still looking directly at the mutant. “Make sure you get his DNA as much as possible. I don’t want him to go to waste.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” All of the men said in unison.

“May I talk to him for a minute? I have to discuss something to him alone.” She ordered. The men bowed their heads in respect and left the white room, leaving the two behind.

As Louis heard the click of the door, his body shook involuntarily. He was scared. He almost cannot feel his own clothing; he felt naked. This wasn’t the first time they had a one-on-one conversation but every time he was left alone with this woman, he fears for his life. Both of his hands are clenched in fists, almost drawing blood.

He felt the woman’s breath on his right ear, and heard her whispered, “We’re not going to kill you…” Louis’ breath hitched. His fists tightened, forcing his bruised arms out from the straps. He felt her breathe again.

“…yet.” Cox continued. She stood straight, putting her arms behind her, just like any lady would do. She is still wearing that calm smile on her face; Louis wanted to cry. “You do know that we are certainly in need of your DNA?”

Louis didn’t answer.

“Answer me.” Cox threatened the mutant. Louis nodded his head quickly, almost making him dizzy. She continued, “And you know we cannot make you live after this, Tomlinson. Do you know why?”

Louis didn’t answer again.

“Answer me!” The lieutenant shouted, making Louis shiver in fear.

“No!” Louis cried, tears falling down his cheeks. “No! Please. I don’t know!”

The brunette-haired woman snickered, getting amused by the mutant. “You’re a weapon, Louis. Because of you, you can be either our instrument of Homo superiors’ destruction or be the face of their own revolution. Getting your DNA can help us build an indestructible machine that can capture all of those of your kind that are roaming around the world.” Cox explained. “I hope you understand the situation, Tomlinson. Your abilities are extraordinary. It is beautiful, in my opinion. You can manipulate everything. But, Louis, in every beauty, there is grotesque.”

“Please, let me go!” Louis pleaded. He can feel his arms swell, and turning purple. “Please.”

Cox gave him a sly smile, not even caring to the suffering mutant. “Good day, Tomlinson.” She turned on her back, and exited the white room with a crying mutant struggling on a strap that won’t let him go.

 

 

Louis woke up in his window-less room. He can still feel his dry tears on his cheeks after hours of crying during the experiment. The straps left marks on his wrists, and needle marks are all over his body. He buried his face on his hands, and cried. He felt ashamed of himself for being different, for having more than enough.

“Why can’t I be just like them?” He asked no one. “Why am I special? I don’t want to be special. I never wanted to be.” He gripped on his dirty grey shirt, and wiped his tear-stained face with it. He breathed in slowly, and exhaled to calm himself. He was scared to be electrode by those men just because he was panicking.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his hospital gown since he haven’t took a shower ever since. Louis never met his family. All he knows that he was abandoned by them. He grew up in London, with kids just like him, developing abilities, trapped inside the orphanage made for young mutants. But he was different. He was never like the kids who have single ability to uphold. He had _many_ different abilities that many mutants cannot possess. So Homo sapiens took an interest in him.

At the age of 12, a _Saepien_ soldier took him to a facility he was oblivious it existed. There are many facilities in London for their kind, but he never saw this one. He remembers clearly the words Cox had said to him, “We will take care of you, little one. We just needed something from you.”

He clenched his fist, and this time because of anger—his anger towards Cox and the rest of _Saepiens_ who looked at him like some kind of an object to be played at.

He heard someone open the metal door of his room. A man named Bob brought a disgusting food to him, filled with mash potatoes, and a bland salad—his usual meal.

“Bon apetit, freak.” Bob snickered.

Louis stared at the man blankly. “I’m not a freak.”

“Oh, really?” The man teased, revealing his Taser, playing with it. “Why do you say that?”

Louis didn’t answer his question. “People like you should be extinct!” He spat.

Bob was left shocked from Louis’ selection of words. He lifted his long Taser, pointing it to the mutant. “How dare you—” An alert triggered all over the facility, leaving Bob from his words. “Shit. A son of bitch escaped.” He slid his Taser in his pocket and ran outside, leaving the door open.

_The door is open._

Louis can hear all of the soldiers running from above, and explosions from the other buildings. _The door is open_ , Louis thought to himself. He stood up slowly, making sure that everything is real. He walked towards outside until he touched a white tile instead of the metal ones. Louis felt like crying. _I’m free. I’m finally free._ He stepped once more to feel those white tiles, to feel his freedom. His breath hitched, and happy tears are falling down from his cheeks. He’s too overwhelmed, after 2 ½ years of attempting to escape.

“No.” Louis warned himself. “You need to get out of here. You need to—”

“Hey!” Louis turned around as he saw a soldier, pointing a gun at him. “Just go back to your prison and everything will be fine.”

“I’m not going to be fine!” Louis cried. “I’m already dead here!”

“Just get inside, mutant!” The soldier ordered.

“No!” Louis screamed, blasting the soldier away from his sight with his voice. The soldier flew away like a tiny feather, dangerously bumping his head on the wall, severely bleeding.

Louis put his hand on his mouth from shock. He killed a man, and he didn’t mean to. His freedom is new to him. He hasn’t used his abilities in two years. People in this place kept injecting him with mortal serum that’s decreasing his mutant abilities to a normal human being temporarily. “I’m sorry.” Louis muttered to the unmoving body.

He heard more soldiers behind him, and he involuntarily waved them down the floor. All the soldiers’ faces are slumped on the floor, almost crushing their own heads. “I’m sorry.” Louis muttered once more, leaving them in their unusual state.

Louis ran towards the reception office. As he opened the door, he heard women and men screaming for mercy. He’s not there to kill them. He just wanted a way out. “I’m not going to kill you.” He assured the people but it was useless. They screamed more. Louis had no choice but to leave them alone, panicking while he finds the way out of this hell hole.

“Tristen!” Louis heard the woman scream. He turned his head, and he saw a boy walking towards him. His grey eyes are full of curiosity. He wasn’t scared, unlike Louis who had been here for years and still not getting used with its nature.

The boy reached something in his pocket, and drew out an old toy—a superhero action figure from the 90’s. He pulled it out and gave it to Louis. Louis took it. The boy didn’t speak. He just gave the mutant a warm smile in the middle of chaos.

Louis smiled back.

“Tristen.” A woman whimpered. She might be his mother.

The boy gave Louis one last smile and surprisingly a hug, reaching only the mutant’s leg.

“Take care.” The boy whispered, and pulled away.

“Thank you.”

Louis gripped the old toy and ran away from the reception office, leaving the innocent boy and those oblivious people inside there.

 

 

Soldiers are already behind Louis, running after him. He was already out of breath and lost in the building. He can feel his rapid heartbeat in his whole body. It’s like he was ripping apart. His abilities are slowly coming back to him, which hurts him so badly. He was injected by mortal serum every hour. Every time his abilities come back, his body aches. Every part of his body burns.

He can hear all of the stomps of their feet. He stood up slowly, and ran again. He didn’t care if his legs are shaking, and his arms felt like falling apart from his shoulders; he was going to die if he stops. He ran, not even knowing where to go. He went to left, to the right, and to the left again, until he was standing in a large sewage—an opening to the sea.

Louis huffs a large breath, placing his left hand on the wall to steady himself. His legs are feeling tired. He cannot take it anymore. The whole building was huge, and a wild goose chase happened between him and the _Saepians_. He can feel his tears on his cheeks because of the ache he’s feeling right now.

He heard murmurings and guns unlocking. _They are here_.

Louis stood up once more, as he ran slowly towards the other end of the sewage. He looked down, and, _damn_ , it was high. He can hear the dangerous splashes made by water. He panicked and held himself so he wouldn’t fall down.

“Tomlinson,” A familiar voice echoed in the sewage.

Louis didn’t turn around because he already knew who it was. It was Cox.

“Stay away from me!” Louis cried. He didn’t know if he was crying because of his aching body or because of seeing _her_. “Let me go!”

“I won’t let you get away with this, Tomlinson.” Cox begins. “I don’t want you to be wandering around on these lands, and the next thing you know, you’re already destroying us—our kind. I want peace here. I want prosperity. If it weren’t for your kind, this wouldn’t be happening.”

Louis heard the _Saepians_ lift their guns, pointing them to him. He stepped back, almost reaching the edge of the sewer.

“I told you, Louis. We don’t want you to go to waste. It’s either you’ll come with us or die.”

This is the kind of questions he didn’t want to be asked to him. Both of the choices are the same. Both represent pain and death. He looked behind him, seeing the dark water splashing through the rocks. At least, he can feel freedom there.

Louis looked straight into the lieutenant’s widened eyes, and decided, “I’d rather kill myself freely than be killed by your hands, Cox!”

“NO!” Cox screamed as Louis stepped back, falling down through the sea.


	2. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came up when I was a kid, and now it's happening!!! The storyline was jumbled back in the day but of course, I fixed it. Everything is already planned out
> 
> This fic is inspired by X-Men (I'm a big of fan of Marvel), and no, there is no Professor X here. I also took some ideas from Divergent and INfamous: The Second Son.

“ _What is_ normal _?_

_Can you tell me?_

_Because I know everyone around me tries so hard_

_to be this_ normal.”

— _NoRmAl_ by Kayla VanTil

 

 

“I haven’t caught any fish.” Niall exclaimed.

Harry responded with a loud chuckle. Harry and Niall were fishing in the sea for almost 2 hours. Sadly, Niall haven’t caught any while Harry had two buckets already.

“How do you even do this? You told me to hook this goddamn worm, then you flick this piece of shit into the water, and lastly, you wait for the fish to bite it. Why is it not biting it?” Niall exasperated, demonstrating the instruction that has been taught to him.

Harry snorted. “Ask the fish. Maybe it doesn’t like you.”

Niall hit Harry’s shoulder lightly, and said, “Don’t be so cheeky, Styles.”

The both lads chuckled.

Harry looked at the sky, noticing the sun is setting. He left his fishing pole hanging, and Niall, who was still trying to catch a fish. He went inside the boat, removing his white top on the way, dropping it on the floor. He turned on the radio, automatically blasting a The Beatles hit. He preferred listening to old songs rather than the latest ones, where robots sing instead of real human beings. Harry slams his hands in the air like banging the drums of his own; stomping his right feet like he was dancing for a ritual. Living in Niall’s yacht was quite more peaceful than staying in his flat. There’s no silence, no arguments, and no brickbats coming from the neighbours.

He was supposed to be in college, taking military just like his mum, Anne. It was annoying for him when his mother presses him to take it. He had never thought of capturing, or even killing Homo Superiors. It was never his forte. At the age of 18, Harry decided to move in with his friend, Niall. Niall was a great guy. He supported every decision Harry has made; even in those times when Harry lost his best friend, Zayn.

Zayn was Harry’s best friend, well, more like a brother. He died when Harry was 14 and Zayn a year older. He died in front of Harry’s wide eyes. He saw it all, how the _Saepians_ pulled the triggers from their guns, shooting metal bullets on his friend’s back. Zayn was accused for being a rogue mutant. He never told Harry he was one, until that day.

He heard unusual thumping sounds outside the cabin. He took his white tank top, sliding his body in it while he walks quickly outside.

He opened the door, and raised his arm to shield the sunlight from his eyes. He walked towards the direction of the noise. He sees Niall, and Pearl, another friend of his, carrying an unconscious young boy into the floor.

Astounded, Harry asked exasperatedly, “Pearl, where did you find him?”

“I found him floating in the sea,” Pearl said, breathing her words out. “At first, I thought he was dead but I saw him struggling to swim. He was completely worn out when I dragged him to the canoe.”

“Is the canoe still in one piece?” Niall asked annoyingly, laying the boy down.

“Yes, sir, it still is.” Pearl rolls her eyes.

Harry crouched next to the senseless young boy. He was wearing a wet and torn hospital gown, and he was bare foot. He wiped his wet brunette hair off of his face, revealing a pretty pale one. He was completely gobsmacked when he just witnessed a beautiful creature lying on the wooden floor. He has long eye lashes, and those cheekbones that can cut diamonds.

“Where did you find him?” Harry repeats his question, still looking at the young boy.

“I told you he was floating in the sea. I didn’t know where he came from. I just thought he needed help so I picked him up.” Pearl said.

Harry replied with a hum.

Harry inspected the boy’s body, lifting his arms so he could find something like a tag.

“What are you doing, Styles?” Niall asked.

“I’m finding something like a tag or an address so we could bring him back.”

Harry continues finding something useful until he spots a familiar symbol, just above his shoulder. Harry dragged the sleeves down so he could have a better look. It was symbol of a glowing ring, with a circle in the middle and an open diamond on top. Harry had seen the symbol once, but he didn’t know when and where. He traced his thumb over the symbol, feeling the embossed mark on the skin of the boy, and there, a fragment of his memory enters into his mind.

He dragged his hand from the mark, and jolted backwards. He looked at his hand rather fearful, and wondered what memory could that be. All he saw was a dark figure with the same symbol on his shoulder.

“What happened to you?” Niall asked, worrisome.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “I just remembered something.”

“I don’t know about you guys but you should put the unconscious lad on a comfy bed.” Pearl suggested.

And that’s what the two lads did.

 

 

Harry sat on his arm chair, facing the boy on his bed.

            It’s been an hour since Pearl discovered this little one floating in the sea. Niall offered to cook some mackerels Harry caught, and he promised not to burn them again. Pearl, on the other hand, was cleaning the mess they made outside the cabin.

Harry changed the young lad’s wet hospital gown to his own clothing which is very loose for the boy. He chuckled because he looked cute in his clothes.

“No,” The young lad whispered in his sleep. “Don’t touch me please.”

Harry panicked and shook the boy to wake up. Tears were falling down the boy’s cheeks, still screaming the same words.

“Hey, wake up!”

The young lad opened his eyes, revealing its bluish colour. He was shook violently by the man he had never seen before, and involuntarily pushing him on the other side with an invisible wind. Chairs and furniture fell down on the floor. Harry had to move in the corner so things wouldn’t fell on him. The boy’s eyes are still brimming with tears, and his cheeks are so wet.

“Where am I?” The boy cried to the oblivious Harry. “Don’t hurt me, please!”

Harry was dumb-founded. The boy was a mutant, not that he cared really. It wasn’t the first time he saw one, although in a few years of being on seas, he wouldn’t expect to meet one.

“I won’t hurt you, okay?” Harry reassured.

He heard stomping feet just right outside his cabin, which made the young lad to scream more. Harry spotted Niall, with Pearl behind him. Niall was wide-eyed when he saw Harry lying on the floor, and the furniture scattered all over the room.  

“What happened?” Niall mouthed to Harry.

Harry eyed the both of his friends to stay out for a while, didn’t quite explained what happened, and Niall understood. Niall pushed clueless Pearl back to the kitchen, leaving the two figures in the cabin.

Harry turned to the young boy, who had stopped crying.

“Where am I?” The boy hiccupped.

“You’re in my friend’s boat actually. Pearl, my other friend, saw you floating in the sea so she saved you.” Harry explained. “Where did you come from? We can take you back—”

“Don’t take me back!” The boy screamed, cutting Harry’s sentence. “Please, don’t.”

“Okay, we won’t take you back. Just tell me your name. I’m Harry—Harry Styles.” Harry reached his hand towards to the boy.

The boy looked at the older man’s hand, oblivious on what to do. He just stared at Harry saying, “My name is Louis—just Louis.”

Harry dropped his hand, knowingly. “Louis,” Harry repeated, tasting his name. “Are you hungry? You must be floating in the sea for a long time, and—”

“Yes, please!” Louis exclaimed, gripping the white blanket surrounding him.

Harry was thrown aback from the young boy’s response. He nodded his head, reassured Louis one more time that it’s going to be alright, and he’s bringing him back some food.

Harry walked towards the kitchen, where Niall and Pearl were waiting for some news. Niall was tapping an oil-coated slotted spatula onto his lips, gawking, while Pearl was walking back and forth around the room. Harry cleared his throat, grabbing both of their attentions.

“What is he?” was the first thing Niall asked.

“He’s a mutant,” Harry said. Niall gripped his own hand nervously, and Pearl cussing from her breath. “I know this sounds crazy but I don’t think we can take him back to London.”

“Are you fucking crazy? There’s a mutant in your cabin.” Pearl exclaimed, pointing up where the mutant was located. “He might be dangerous. He might be a goddamn _rogue_. He can kill us in every way, and he might be plotting something up there.”

“I know. But he looks so vulnerable, scared even. He looks like less than twenty and he’s already been sent to some facility. He doesn’t want to go back.”

“Harry, I hate to say this but Pearl is right,” Niall stepped in. “We have a fifty-fifty chances here if we don’t bring him back immediately. And you know the law: You shall not keep Homo superiors in your household, or else _you_ , Styles, will be accused for treason. And your mom, Anne? Does she ring a bell to you?”

Harry cringed when he heard his mother’s name. He knows how much his mother despised the Homo superiors, and how she works with the _Seapians_. Of course, he knows the law. He witnessed a few of human beings protecting the other kind, and how they were punished for what they’ve done. Anne showed him everything—everything that he detested.

Harry clicked his tongue, and brushed his hand on his hair from frustration.

“I won’t take him back.”

“What?” Pearl and Niall screamed in unison.

“I can’t take him back,” Harry said. “Just look at him he looks so lifeless, and afraid of everything. Don’t you guys have pity?”

“Oh, we have,” Niall scoffed. “But look at our perspective, Harry. The boy is a mutant. I repeat: A mutant. We don’t even know what ability he retains. He might be controlling your mind, corrupting it. The next thing you know, we’re already dead because you’ve been mind-driven by that _thing_. Haven’t you thought of that?”

“I have, Niall. I fucking have.”

“Then, why can’t you take him away?”

“Because I’m not my mother!” Harry screamed at Niall.

Niall was dumbfounded, same with Pearl.

“I am not my mother,” Harry repeated, sobbing quietly. “I’m not that kind of person who drags someone into their torture, which they don’t deserve. I’m not that kind who brings a young boy to some nightmare he couldn’t drag himself out. I’m not that kind of human being that kills your own son’s innocent best friend for the benefit of some ruler we didn’t even know.”

Niall stayed silent.

Harry was right, he realized. Zayn was also his friend. It was quite an event when the young Harry knocked on his door, crying because he just witnessed a killing in front of his very eyes.

“I’m not as selfish as them,” Harry sobbed.

Niall cried, “Harry, I’m so sorry—”

“Save it.” Harry said, whipping his tear-stained cheeks. Turning to Pearl, he spoke, “The boy needs food. Pearl, help me with the mackerels, yeah?”

Pearl nodded quickly, following Harry to the kitchen, which leaves a crying Niall in the dining.

Niall felt he was dumb enough to make Harry cry like that again. He saw him struggle with nightmares about him, screaming _his_ wretched name every night. Niall held onto the edge of the table, so he could balance herself. He felt dizzy from everything that had happened. He grabbed a glass of water, and chugged it down his throat.

He placed his hands on the counter, praying that everything would be alright.

Especially Harry.


End file.
